Ding Dong Ayeka's dead
by GothCT and Kitto
Summary: um.... We had the nerve to make another chapter! Now that Ayekas alive again, It's Ryokos turn to be punished!
1. DinDong Ayeka's Dead

Ding-Dong Ayeka's Dead 

Ding-Dong Ayeka's Dead 

By: CT and Kitto 

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Tenchi Muyo! I wish we could… but… 

Now a little about the characters: 

CT- Hyper author that came up with the idea to make this fan-fic. 

Kitto- OTHER crazy author who helped with the fan-fic. 

Koko- A good friend of CT and Kitto. 

CK- another good friend of CT and Kitto. 

Yukon- ANOTHER good friend of CT and Kitto. 

Emu- A nickname we gave to a friend! 

ON WITH THE STORY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

::CT is walking down the street and meets up with Kitto:: 

CT: Hey sup Kitto?? 

Kitto: I got a new mallet! 

CT: OOOOO! I wanna see! 

::Kitto takes out her mallet:: 

Kitto: THIS one's made of Steel! 

CT: Its pretty! 

Kitto: 0_o uh… right 

CT: Let's show it to our new friend, Tenchi! 

Kitto: YA! 

::CT and Kitto go to the Masaki's:: 

((A/N: It's a portable mallet too!!!!!!)) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

::CT rings the doorbell 7 times:: 

CT: DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! heeheehee 

Kitto: Stop that! Your gonna break it! 

CT: DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! heeheehee 

Tenchi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Oh hi! 

Kitto: hello! ::CT and Kitto go inside:: 

Ryoko: Who are they?? 

CT: We're Bounty Hunters! 

Ryoko: ::gasp:: 

Kitto: NO WE'RE NOT! :: pulls CT by the ear:: 

CT: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

CT: Let's watch a movie! 

Kitto: YA! 

::Kitto and CT fight over watching CardCaptors or DragonBallZ:: 

Kitto: CardCaptors! 

CT: DBZ! 

Kitto: CC! 

CT: DBZ! 

Kitto: CC! 

CT: DBZ! 

Kitto: CC! 

CT: DBZ! 

Kitto: CC! 

CT: DBZ! 

Kitto: CC! 

CT: DBZ! 

Kitto: CC! 

CT: PRINCESS MONONOKE!!!!!!! 

Both: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ::fight over who's gonna put the tape in:: 

::CT lets go and Kitto falls down:: 

CT: heeheehee! ::grabs Tape and puts it in:: 

Kitto: OOOWWW! HEY! 

::everyone ( Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, CT, Kitto, and Kiyone) watches Princess Mononoke:: 

Mihoshi: did that guys head just got SHOT OFF?! 

Ryoko: Cool! 

Sasami: ::Covers eyes:: EWWWWWWWW! 

Ayeka: This is stupid! 

CT: and Kitto: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! 

::CT and Kitto's eyes go evil!:: ::Kitto takes out her mallet:: 

Kitto: Don't make me hurt you! 

Ayeka: But I want to watch my lovely soap Operas! 

CT: SNORE! NO! Those are so BORING! 

Ayeka: NO THERE NOT! SO TURN THIS OFF! 

CT and Kitto: NO! 

::Kitto hits Ayeka with her new mallet:: 

::SPLAT!:: 

Kitto: oops! 

CT: heeheeeeee… You're used to hitting ME huh? 

Sasami: YAY! NO MORE SISTER! I'M PRINCESS OF JURAI!!!!!!! 

CT: LETS SING!!!!!! 

Kitto: YA! 

::Ding-dong the witch is dead song starts playing:: 

DING DONG AYEKAS DEAD! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKAS DEAD! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKA'S DEAD! …. 

Koko: which Ayeka? 

CT: That Ayeka! 

Kitto: The evil one! 

Koko: Oh I see! 

::Ding-dong the witch is dead song starts playing:: 

DING DONG AYEKAS DEAD! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKAS DEAD! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKA'S DEAD! …. 

CK: Which Ayeka? 

CT and Kitto: That Ayeka! 

Koko: The evil one! 

CK: Oh I see! 

::Ding-dong the witch is dead song starts playing:: 

DING DONG AYEKAS DEAD! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKAS DEAD! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKA'S DEAD! …. 

Yukon: Which Ayeka? 

CT, Kitto, and Koko: That Ayeka! 

CK: The evil one! 

Yukon: Oh I see! 

::Ding-dong the witch is dead song starts playing:: 

DING DONG AYEKAS DEAD! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKAS DEAD! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS! DING DONG DING AYEKAS DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH AYEKA'S DEAD! ….. 

Emu: What about Ayeka? 

CT, Kitto, Koko, and CK: THAT AYEKA! 

Yukon: THE DEAD ONE! 

Emu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! 

CT: uh oh….::pulls out Kitto's Potable Mallet:: 

::SMACK!:: 

Emu: MY FOOT! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW! 

CT: Now will you be a Tenchi/Ryoko fan? AND Hate Ayeka FOREVER!? 

Emu: YESSSS! 

Everyone but Emu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

CT: Hope you liked it! 

Kitto: We thought that was funny! 

CK: YYYAAAAAAY! Ayeka's DEAD! 

Kitto: your not supposed to be here! 

::CK leaves:: 

CT: wait until we show THIS to EMUUUUU! 

Kitto: HAHA! YA! 

CT and Kitto: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

CT and Kitto: What does school do to twisted Brains? 

Both: IT MAKES THEM SPRINGY!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. DingDong Ryoko's Dead

Ding-Dong Ayeka's Dead Chapter two: Ryoko torture! By: CT and Kitto  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own Tenchi Muyo!  
  
NOW WITH OUR SPECAIL GUEST OF HONOR: EJJI!!!!!!!!  
  
Now a little about the characters: CT- Hyper author that came up with the idea to make this fan-fic. Kitto- OTHER crazy author who helped with the fan-fic. Izu- A good friend of CT and Kitto. E-chan- another good friend of CT and Kitto. Yume- ANOTHER good friend of CT and Kitto. Ejji- Emu. but now Ejji! For we *love* Ejji! XD just kiddin!  
  
And the ¤ means we'll explain it at the end of the fic, or translate something Ejji says.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::CT is walking down the street and meets up with Kitto::  
  
CT: Hiyas Kitto-san!  
  
Kitto: hey CT-chan  
  
CT: *goes chibi* Didjas hear? Didjas hear? Ayeka's back!  
  
Kitto: Really? I thought you hated Ayeka?  
  
CT: . Uh. Ejji's fault! Ejji brought Ayeka backish too!  
  
Kitto: 0_o uh. right  
  
CT: Let's go see um again!  
  
Kitto: YA!  
  
*CT and Kitto go to the Masaki's*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*CT rings the doorbell 7 times*  
  
CT: DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING- DONG! heeheehee  
  
Kitto: Stop that! Your gonna break it!  
  
CT: DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING- DONG! heeheehee  
  
Tenchi: I wish you'd stop doing--  
  
*Doorbell explodes off door*  
  
Tenchi: AGAIN?!  
  
Kitto: Gomen Gomen! I'll pay for it! *smacks CT*  
  
CT: OWWWWW!  
  
Ryoko: hey. it's you again.  
  
CT: Hiyas Ryoko! Where's Ayeka-san?  
  
Ryoko: *gasp* You're on.. HER side now?!  
  
Kitto: uhhhh.  
  
CT: Where's Ayeka-san? *Sounds a bit peeved*  
  
Ryoko: she upstairs in her room!  
  
CT: OK! Go to MSN! Click click! Sign in on Nur-I-ko.*Hops up stairs singing her "Opening up the email" song*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CT: *knocks on Ayeka's door* HELLLOOOOOOOOOO? Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: EEEK! Get away!  
  
CT: *pops in anyway* I'm sowwey! I'm an Ayeka fan now! Ejji made me one!  
  
Ayeka: I don't believe you.  
  
CT: um. ask Ejji! *Grabs Ejji from nowhere* I'm an Ayeka fan now riiiight?  
  
Ejji: WAAAAAALL! ¤ Yes. HEEEER! *Hops up and down ask Ayeka for autograph* IWANTYOURAUTOGRAPH!IMYOURBIGGESTFAN!WAAAAALL!INAMEDMYHAMSTERAFTERTYOOOUUU!!! !¤¤  
  
Both Ayeka and CT: O.o  
  
CT: That was worse then I thought. *takes authors pen and makes her disappear* Bye bye Ejji!  
  
Ejji: AAAAAAK! I'M NOT DONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllll.....  
  
Ayeka and CT: O.o riiight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(It is dinnertime! Wee staying for dinner! Fuuuuuuun!) CT: *eating house out of food like always*  
  
Ryoko: Ok now that's just nasty.  
  
Kitto: CT where's Ejji?  
  
CT: *is between shoving food in her mouth* fen.. Er.Om!  
  
Ryoko: English please?  
  
CT: FEN! FER! FOM!  
  
Ryoko: huh?  
  
Ayeka: She SAID she sent her home!  
  
Ryoko: I DIDN'T ASK YOU!  
  
Ayeka: I WAS TELLING YOU WHAT SHE SAID!  
  
CT: *stares while eating* .  
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka continue in verbal fighting*  
  
Ryoko: YOU #&*$^  
  
Ayeka: YOUR'E THE &$^&!!  
  
CT: *takes out author's pen and writes Ejji back into story*  
  
Ejji: WAAAAALL!  
  
Ayeka: *continues fighting with Ryoko*  
  
Ejji: AK! They're fighting! .  
  
CT and Kitto: there really wasn't anything like Warm Fuzzies Ejji.¤¤¤  
  
Ejji: *sniff sniff* Wall.  
  
Kitto: dun' worry Ejji! We'll take care of it!  
  
Ryoko: *Smacks Ayeka*  
  
Ejji: *is offended* THAT'S IT! STOP FIGHTING!  
  
*Ayeka and Ryoko stop and mid punch*  
  
Ejji: *Ejji stands up and raises her hand high in the air*  
  
CT and Kitto: O.O AAAAAAH! NO! SHE'S MAD! AYEKA DUCK!  
  
Ayeka: UM. OK! *ducks under table*  
  
Ryoko: uh. I dun'. feel to good.  
  
*SPLAT! *¤¤¤¤  
  
Ejji: oops!  
  
CT: *stares* ewwwwwwwwww  
  
Ejji: ehhh.heh.? She's dead!  
  
CT: LETS SING!!!!!!  
  
Kitto: YA!  
  
::Ding-dong the witch is dead song starts playing::  
  
DING DONG RYOKOS DEAD! DING-DONG DING RYOKO'S DEAD! DING-DONG THE WITCH RYOKO DEAD! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS! RUB YER EYES GET OUR OF BED! DING- DONG THE WITCH RYOKO'S DEAD! ..  
  
Izu: um. didn't you do this before?  
  
*Other two appear*  
  
Yume: uh. ya I mean you did this for Ayeka.  
  
Izu: I missed something didn't I?  
  
Ejji: *happy* I wish back Ayeka and here she is! WALL! Then Ryoko Hit Ayeka and something happened and now she's dead.  
  
Izu and Yume: How'd she die? O.O *stare at her corpse*  
  
Ejji: I'm not sure.  
  
Izu and Yume: uh.? O.o  
  
Kitto: She got mad.  
  
Izu and Yume: Oooooh.  
  
Ejji: no really what happened?  
  
E-chan: *walks in front door* Hi! Sorry I'm- - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o?!?!?!?!  
  
Kitto: *straps E-chan in straight jacket* Shhh.. It's gonna be Ooook. *get her out of the room*  
  
CT: Maybe we should clean up the house!  
  
Tenchi: YOU BETTER!  
  
CT and Kitto: uh.. Craaaaaaaaaap. -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CT: I know you think it's pointless! Kitto: Don't review if you got nothin' nice to say! Ejji: I feel HAPPISH!¤¤¤¤¤ All: ^______^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CT and Kitto: What does school do to twisted Brains? Both: IT MAKES THEM SPRINGY!!!!  
  
¤ Wall means Tenchi Muyo is Ejjinese.  
  
¤¤ I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! WAAAAALL! I NAMED MY HAMSTER AFTER YOOOUUU!!!!  
  
¤¤¤ Warm Fuzzies.. As Ejji likes to call it is. well I need permission to tell ya!  
  
¤¤¤¤ If you really want to know how she died: Ryoko's head exploded from the magical powers that Ejji gets when she's mad!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Ejji has her own "ish" language 


End file.
